the_naruto_worldfandomcom-20200214-history
Anko Akasun
'Approval:' 12/24/13 3 feats bori v3.0 'Theme Songs:' Entrance In Mind Duality Death Theme Looking at Anko from a far Category:Character 'Appearance and Personality:' Anko is about 5'8" and has light pink hair, she loves the color red, which she is usually wearing, she is inshape but is not the strongest ever so she tries to get strong all the time and train hard. She is not very shy and has half her upperbody covered in wrap from a injury and loves to talk to people. Anko is very polite and doesn't like to fight but will if she is forced. She is kinda and trys to help others out anyway she can and won't take no as an answer. 'Stats' (Total:34) ''Strength: 4 ''Speed: 9 ''Chakra Levels: 6 c''hakra Control: 9 ''Endurance: 6 ''CP:50 Banked: 0 'Rank Upgrades' Genin 1: Fire Release Genin 2: Seishin Hosuto : Tsuchi (The Fire Tiger ) Chunin: N/A Jonin: N/A S-Rank: N/A Kage Rank: N/A 'Abilities' Feats earned so far: 3 Banked feats: 0 # Fire Release: Phoenix Sage Fire Technique - This technique creates a volley of small fireballs, which are sent flying in an unpredictable manner assaulting the enemy. In addition, the flames are controlled one by one with chakra, so avoiding them all is extremely difficult. C # Fire Release: Ash Pile Burning - The user spews a stream of chakra infused gun-powder from their mouth, which surrounds the region. As the gunpowder is composed entirely of ash, it stays in the air around the victim like a cloud, which can be used like a smokescreen. After surrounding the enemy with the ash, the user can ignite it with a flint placed on their teeth beforehand to create a spark, resulting in a violent explosion, burning the enemy. CP # Mind Duality - '''The user and Seishin have become one in mind, and they are able to use this to their advantage. It gives the user advanced perception and reflexes. Grants a +3 partial boost to STR and SPD. CP/round. '''Equipment * (4)Set of Tonfa * (2)Set of Shuriken Ryo * Ryo earned: 0 * Ryo left: 0 'Completed Missions' Quest points *'Total: 0' *'Banked: 0' *'Reset Day: --day' S-Rank: 0 ' '''A-Rank: 0 ' 'B-Rank: 0 ' 'C-Rank: 0 ' 'D-Rank: 0 ' 'Raids: 0 ' 'Other: 0 ' '''History and Story When Anko was young her family was all a sleep and then a strange fire started in their house and as it burned down she was saved by her father but he could only save her and not him or his wife, they both were burned alive and so she move to Kumogakure where her aunt let her stay with her and train to get stronger. After a year past her aunt got very ill and passed away as well. Anko now owns the house and doesn't know what to do with all her free space and time so she is hardly ever home because she wants to meet new people. Her dream is to travel the world but is to scared to do it all by herself so she is waiting for someone to come alone and help her fullfil her dream. Category:Character Category:Kumogakure